Sausage Party: Reign Of Douche
'Sausage Party: Reign Of Douche '''is an upcoming adult animated comedy based off of Seth Rogen's 2016 film ''Sausage Party. Plot The series focuses mainly on the two main antagonists of the film, Douche and Darren, who survived their presumed death in the film. Douche still lives inside Darren's crotch, and this time he lives with his Douche family in a house inside Darren's crotch. Douche and Darren frequently go on adventures throughout Shopwells. Douche is usually small and grey, but he has the ability to suck the juices out of other products to gain strength and muscles. He also rivals the foods, and fights them from the safety of Darren's crotch. Cast Nick Krolol as Douche Paul Rudd as Darren Seth Roger as Frank Kristen Wiig as Brenda Jonah Hill as Carl James Franco as Druggie Micheal Cera as Barry Edward Norton as Sammy Bagel Jr. David Krumholtz as Lavash Salma Hayek as Teresa del Taco Bill Hader as Firewater Craig Robinson as Mr. Grits Conrad Vernon as Twink Episodes Season 1 (2018-19) # " All In: The Poker Douche Movie " - Douche discovers a hidden food poker club in Shopwells, and decides to become the leader of the club so he can take advantage of it. Air date- November 6, 2018 # " #NotMyDouche " - When Douche finds out that women are favouring tampons over his kind, he takes immediate action. Air date- November 13, 2018 # " Movin' Out ( Douche's Song ) " - When Daren is instructed to rid Shopwells of all it's douches, Douche is offended and forces him and his family out of Darren's crotch and Shopwells. They travel to another superstore and seek shelter in the managers crotch. Air date- November 20, 2018 # " Camp Condom " - Douche becomes a counsellor at a summer camp for condoms, and takes action when he finds out the Non-Perishables plan on destroying it. Air date- December 4, 2018 # " Douche's First Christmas " - Upon learning about Christmas, Douche sets out to make his and his family's first Christmas special, but soon finds out that the foods have kidnapped Santa Clause, prompting Douche to embark on an epic holiday adventure to save Santa and Christmas. Air date- December 11, 2018 # " The Seventh Darren " - Darren is badly injured in one of Douche's stunts. When he is put into the hospital for a long time, Douche offers to fill in for him at the register. Air dat- January 4, 2019 # " Carrots " - When a carrot ( voiced by Carrot Top ) is shipped into the supermarket, it leads the foods in the ultimate rebellion against Douche. Air date- January 11, 2019 # " Frozen Jim " - Douche must escape the freezer when the foods trap him in it with frozen foods that act like zombies. Air date- January 25, 2019 # " Taco Is The Warmest Color " - While bailing on family night, Douche meets a taco named Teresa, but soon discovers she's a lesbian. Air date- February 1, 2019 # " Floppy Sausage " - When Darren has a meeting with his manager, the manager catches Douche and Frank fighting in Darren's crotch. Upon discovering Frank can talk, however, the manager decides to make him Shopwells official mascot. Air date- February 8, 2019 # " The Nozz " - After a night out with a BBW, Douche finds himself busted and dried up. Air date- February 22, 2019 # ” Douche-Tron 5fucking000 “ - The foods enlist a scientist grape to build a weapon they can use to take out Douche. Air date- March 2, 2019 # ” The God’s Can Be Killed! “ - When Barry discovers that the gods can be killed, he tells the foods, and launch a war on the unsuspecting humans. Air date- March 9, 2019 # ” Origin Of Douche “ - Douche tells his family his life story- becoming antromorphic, moving to Shopwells, meeting Darren, and growing his family. Air date- March 16, 2019 # “ Lottery Douche “ - Douche and his family win the lottery, but Douche finds himself on the run from multiple enemy’s that want the ticket. Air date- March 30, 2019 # ” Train Of Douche “ - Douche boards a train with Frank, and the two must put aside their differences to solve a murder mystery. Air Date- April 14, 2019 # ” Father Of Douche “ - Douche and his family go to a party where they meet Douche‘s father Horace, who, after revealing the family buisness of poisoning gods, threatens to kill all the humans in the store. Air Date- April 21, 2019 Trivia * Many characters who died in the original Sausage Party film reappear in the show. ( Douche, Darren, Carl etc. Category:Sausage Party